The feminine sides of Haruka Michiru sees
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: Just some drabbles from Michiru's POV. The title says it all.


**Disclaim: I (unfortunately) do not own Sailor Moon or its characters that we all so love.**

**A/N: Hey. I was reading fanfiction and this idea popped into my head. Hope you enjoy it.**

**The feminine sides of Haruka that Michiru sees**

Michiru watches Haruka pick out her clothes for the Gala Concert this evening. Her brow was furrowed, her hand rested on her hip and she was staring at her formal wear. She scratched the back of her neck before picking out an outfit and turned to Michiru to see if she liked it.

Haruka liked looking her best. She always had. She'd always ask Michiru for advice on the clothes she choose and stare at them again. she'd actually never been clothe shopping without her. She'd also take her time picking out the clothes she would wear for dates, concerts and parties. She may be a very masculine woman but she did take some time getting ready like most girls do. After she finished she'd check her reflection and ask Michiru on how she look. Handsome she would say or sexy and hot which she is and looked like that in any of her clothes. She'd even say beautiful a couple of times if the outfit showed her feminine side or if she even decided to wear a dress for the particular evening although it was still a seldom thing.

Haruka paid attention to her appearance and she did her best to look good. It was one of the feminine things Haruka would do and Michiru liked it because she'd be the only person who sees it and that's one thing she knows that no one else knew.

--

Michiru rested her head in her hands as she watched Haruka cook. Haruka checked on the roast that was cooking in the oven and went back to making the Italian salad she found in one of her mother's old cookbook.

Haruka told Michiru when she was little she'd help her mother in the kitchen. It was one the things Haruka enjoyed doing with her mother before she passed away. Her mother got cancer and it was too late to save her. Haruka loved her mother and her mother accepted Haruka how she was unlike her father who thought she should be more 'ladylike' but her father was all right. She loved him as well because he was her father.

Haruka always cooked a delicious meal. Nothing was ever burned and she surprised her a few times with her cooking. Even though Michiru and Setsuna did most of the cooking Haruka still liked to help out as much as possible and even asked for a day she'd cook for the family. She even tried new things that she'd never cooked before and sometimes would ask either Michiru or Setsuna for help. Half the stuff she'd cook was out of her mother's old cookbook and the rest was from the new cookbook they had or she even searched the Internet.

Michiru let out a content sigh, as she could smell the roast from the oven and some of the dressing Haruka had opened to pour into the salad. A smile spread across her face as she saw Haruka sucking off some dressing off her thumb.

Haruka flashed her a smile before taking out the roast from the oven. Cooking was one of the feminine things she did and Michiru loved it.

--

Haruka was a sucker for the romance films just like Michiru was. Haruka would never admit but she was. And sometimes she would get scared from a horror film she'd rent or see. And of course she'd never admit that too.

Michiru rested her head on Haruka's shoulder as they continued watching the romance film they rented. The movie was about two girls who turn into lovers and were trying to survive high school. She felt Haruka's head lay on top of hers as her arms wrapped tighter around her waist. Michiru wasn't sure who was enjoying the movie more - her or Haruka?

The movie went into the climax of the story. One of the girl's fathers was going to take her away from her lover and sent her to a Christian camp to set her straight. Both girls were crying and saying their goodbyes. Each one told how much they loved each other before sharing a kiss together.

"That homophobic bastard," muttered Haruka. She could tell Haruka was crying as she felt tears drop into her hair. Michiru nodded in agreement as her own tears slid down her cheeks. Haruka was most likely thinking of her father when she told him she was a lesbian. Her father hit her on her cheek and Haruka ran away. Her father searched for her and then apologized for his actions. He never intended to hurt Haruka and he just wanted Haruka to be happy even though she didn't turn out the daughter he wanted but she was still his daughter and he loved her.

At the end of the movie the girls found each other again and ended up living together in their own apartment and adopted daughter. Haruka turned off the TV and took the tape out from the VCR. She put it back in its cover and sat back down on the couch holding her again.

"Good movie?" asks Haruka kissing Michiru's tears.

Michiru smiled and kissed Haruka's tears as well "Good movie,"

Michiru loves Haruka as she is. She loves it when Haruka worked on her cars in the Auto shop. She loves it when Haruka was racing F1 or motorcycle. She loves Haruka in her boy's uniform. She loves it when Haruka was dirty. She loves Haruka's muscles and her body. But she also loves Haruka's feminine side. It was something an everyday person or even her other friends apart from Setsuna doesn't see.

"Bed?" grinned Haruka rubbing her thighs.

"Bed,"

**A/N: I didn't put the main reason why Michiru loves her because we all know and I kind of talked about that in my other fanfic Nightmare. That's the end. Hope you liked it. Half of this writing was ideas from other fanfictions I read and wrote as some drabbles from Michiru's POV. Review please.**


End file.
